Walter Amell
Now a former mage of the Kinloch Hold Circle of Fereldan, Walter Kamryn Amell '(who has asked me to refer to him as Walter for simplicity's sake) is the newest Warden-Recruit to be conscripted once we reach Ostagar. He has spoken little since we first met- supposedly, he lost a friend while in the Circle. A blood mage, which I suppose would make him a blood mage conspirator- if that's the case, I suppose I can see why the Circle was so unkeen to have him leave. Still, for how little he has spoken, Walter seems to be a polite and intelligent young man- the Circle clearly raised him properly in that respect, although I wouldn't rule out any potential darkness in his past. I don't think a well-adjusted Circle mage would be here under such circumstances. ''- An entry from the journal of Duncan, the former Warden-Commander of Fereldan Overview '''Physical Appearance Patient number #182 (Walter K. Amell, age 19) reported in for physical examination session at 400 hours today, as requested by the Knight-Commander Greagoir. The patient was asked to lie down on the examination table, as is required by standard procedure, and complied with no reluctance shown. The patient stands at six feet tall, weighing exactly 139 pounds- notably underweight for a male of this height. The patient’s ribs appear prominent against the chest- appears to lack muscular development in many parts of the body, particularly the pectorals and abdomen. Suggest a change in diet and examination of consumption and exercise habits. Patient's skin is pallid, particularly around the eyes (black, respond properly to light); the skin under eye thelids is pale pink, as are the gums and tongue. The hair is black, in the process of growing down to the chin; thin, tangled, and with an oily texture. Suggest further inspection into the patient’s health; suspect some form of illness. ''- A report by a Tranquil medical advisor at Kinloch Hold, written in 9:28 Dragon'' Personality Walter is a good mage- not so much in the way people want him to be, but he does his best when it counts. He has had difficulty expressing his own emotions in the past, with some minor improvements having been made in the last year or so; he appears fully able to comprehend the emotions of other students, and communicate with them in some way. Though he often appears quite timid, I believe this to be some sort of "camouflage" that he developed in order to appear metaphorically invisible to the other students— I advise my fellow Templars to keep an eye on his behavior in the coming years in case he makes any attempts at rebellion or escape. ''- A performance report from Knight-Captain Hadley to Knight-Commander Greagoir, written in 9:24 Dragon'' 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Trivia 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery waltermyboy.png|Walter Amell by EldritchBlaest 59SxCU5.png|Walter's hair throughout the years 7-27-2019_7-26-17_PM-ty0ovod0.png|A screenshot of Walter in game Screen Shot 2019-11-24 at 2.png|Walter in Inquisition Category:Mage Category:Spirit Healer Category:Shapeshifter Category:Amell Category:Human Category:Morrigan Romance Category:Hero of Ferelden